


Mollycoddle

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: Jason Todd在推门进屋前就知道了安全屋里有人，而那位不请自来的客人的身份根本不需他费心去猜。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	Mollycoddle

**Author's Note:**

> ☞美好属于他们，他们属于彼此，角色属于DC，ooc属于我
> 
> ☞流水账，有大段毫无必要的心理活动
> 
> ☞大概是个恋爱的前情提要，两人暂时还没正式表白进入疯狂撒狗粮期
> 
> ☞此处写到的Dick的旧伤和新伤，来源大多是作者自身经历加上文字夸张。本人非医学生，专业知识如有错误疏漏之处欢迎指正🙏

Mollycoddle

有人先他一步「回家」了。  
Jason Todd在推门进屋前就发现了这件事。  
屋里那位不速之客的身份根本不劳他费心去猜——除了那只几乎算是在他的各个安全屋里筑了巢的大蓝鸟以外，这个世界上没有任何一个人能轻轻松松大摇大摆毫发无伤地跳进红头罩的住处，还肆无忌惮地打开他客厅里全部的装饰灯——所有这些信息完全不需要经过推理分析，答案都明明白白地写在门缝里往外溢出的淡橙色暖光里了。

——呵，该死的温馨假象，Jason想。若是Dick只是黏人心理突然爆发的话，他会在我夜巡路线上某个矮楼的外楼梯上坐着，看到我以后突然跳下来，虚张声势想要吓我一跳；或者他会蹲在安全屋的楼道里等着，做出副惨兮兮的样子来，找个自己忘了带钥匙之类的蹩脚借口，提出要借个沙发住一晚。一声招呼都不打就借用安全屋说明那人遇到了麻烦——而且是他一个人无法处理的大麻烦。按道理分析，他不应该是被跟踪了——有人盯梢的时候他不会傻到跑回安全屋；周围没有大型的火并发生，所以他也不可能是因亟需一个可以暂时藏身的地方而来——那就只剩下最糟糕的那一种可能性。

噗嗵。  
Jason仿佛听见他的心脏下坠的声音。

摸出钥匙，开锁，拽门，一连串的动作都比平时快速，而话音更是比鞋底先一步踏进屋子。  
“这不是我的安全屋，Dickie bird，这是我家。没人会在家里设手术室。”  
“你的，呃，家……呃，这里没有绷带和缝线吗……”Dick尽力放柔了声音，但是那丝被竭力掩藏的疲惫瞒不过Jason。现在安全屋的主人感觉自己的心脏又向下沉了沉，直直掉进了更深的地方。  
“……有。”

此时Dick正带着疲惫的神色倚坐在背对窗台的扶手椅上，左手拇指指尖顶在右侧锁骨旁，最前端的部分微微发白。指压式止血法——Jason脑海里闪过这个词语。看来凯夫拉紧身衣没起到足够的作用，他的伤口还是失压了。  
他让Dick挪个位置，坐到放在正位的长沙发上去。伤员坚称自己可以独立走动不需要搀扶，Jason便转身去拿医药箱。  
Dick在绕过茶几时步子一瘸一拐。Jason瞥到他膝盖处撕破的制服下露出一片面积不小的擦伤。眼神顺着那代表危险的颜色滑到Dick颈部——Jason看到他虎口粘着些血，那片虾红的颜色还被他蹭到了颈侧那儿和制服黑色高领上沿接触的那块皮肤上——那些红色的液体显然并非来自他左手的伤口，现在看上去像一道唇釉成膜后留下的印记。  
他左侧手肘处也有片擦伤，和膝盖那处一样，已经被他自己草草地消毒涂药（但显然那需要重新包扎）。手背和腕侧的两处划伤应该是压根没处理。看他踉踉跄跄的步伐，右侧脚踝的陈旧伤大概状态也不甚理想。Jason余光瞥见茶几的玻璃桌面上除了几团沾血的药棉外还随意丢着两个小粒胶囊的外包装——看来他应该吃过镇痛药了。  
简直糟糕透顶。

Jason想啐一口唾沫——他还想骂人。  
真见鬼，他怎么又跑去夜巡了。几天前他的关节旧伤就又有些复发的迹象，肿胀和疼痛会拖慢他的动作速度——伤痛可以被控制被忍受被转化被消解但决不能被忽视——那是最基本的原则，那个笨蛋理应知道才对。  
Jason气呼呼地腹诽。

——————————————————————————————

医药箱就放在玄关门口的角柜里，只消一个转身加上两三步路就可以拿到。Jason现在正感到庆幸——自己在前两天更新各个安全屋的药品储备时也顺带更换了这里的药物——尽管他从没在这个被他叫做“家”的，有一组长沙发、几头不成组合的瓷器，几盆总是不开花的四季春和一柜子影碟和游戏盘的地方处理过伤口，而且说实话，一时半会儿他也不会有类似的打算。  
叹气被男人转化成一次深呼吸。

“没有下次了，迪基鸟——下次你再把自己伤成这个样子，你就——”  
他没把后面那半句“别再来我的安全屋”说出口，让这句话尴尬地断在不应当是正常自然停顿的地方，听起来像是他突然被噎住。  
Jason抱着医药箱走回来时眼神正撞上Dick已经摘去面罩的脸。Dick抬着眼睛看着他，蓝眼睛里写着困惑。  
“——你就得给我洗沙发罩，迪基鸟，你不知道血渍浸到斜织布里很难洗掉嘛——”  
Jason面无表情自我唾弃，自己刚刚的语气简直像个抱怨烂醉如泥的丈夫不脱鞋就踩上刚打过蜡的柚木地板还留下一串灰脚印的家庭主妇。  
他摇摇头，快步走过去，把射灯从窗帘背面拽到沙发前面（那是这屋子里唯一可以充当手术光源的灯具了），又用前臂拍击那些花哨的装饰小彩灯的开关键让他们熄灭，动作粗暴得像是强征房产时才会发生的那种暴力搬迁。

洗手，消毒，再消毒。准备工作冗杂而漫长。医用手套有着恶心的滑腻和冰凉感，覆盖住手指的感觉让Jason觉得毛骨悚然。他的心脏已经不知道沉没到什么地方去了，像是彻底掉进不见底的冰窟。  
虽然Jason已经想到了伤口情况一定不很理想，但他还是在看到Dick伤口时把眉头拧得更紧。他感觉自己的嗓子好像哽住了，像卡了鱼刺一样的难受。轻咳一下以后他问：  
“Dick？你能把制服拉下去一点儿吗？”  
“……我试一下。”

Dick抬手动作的瞬间Jason看到伤口被新涌出的一股鲜血浸湿——那些血液很快渗进制服的纤维间消失了，破碎的布料被新涌来的血液浸润，反射灯光微微发亮。他连忙制止了Dick的动作，小心翼翼地剪开了肩峰周围的制服。  
现在伤口完全暴露出来了。撕裂伤，创口不浅，歪歪扭扭地划过Dick的肩膊。情况看起来像是他用身体护住了什么东西，然后在地面上滚了几圈，最后撞在了什么水泥制品的钝棱上。好在伤口还清洁，不需要特别费心清创——Jason还记得自己很久之前那次在沙地里的摔伤，阿福不得不用小镊子把嵌在伤口里的小沙砾一颗颗捡出来，那可不是什么愉快的体验。

“嘶……炸弹，震动引爆那种。”Dick在酒精棉接触到创面时吸了口气，然后回答了Jason没问出口的疑惑（Jason紧皱的眉头间除了担忧和些许怒气外其他的什么出卖了他）。

好的。和他想的一模一样。

“嗨呀……我也不知道为什么，但我不想回韦恩家——但是我承认我是已经坐在这里的时候才想到自己不肯回蝙蝠洞的——我第一念头就是，来你这里……”Dick靠在Jason肩头，他接着嘟囔，把脸埋在Jason锁骨下面。他的声音听起来瓮瓮的。  
Jason只从喉咙里施舍一声“哼”，权当回复。

——————————————————————————————

酒精，药棉，止血带，麻醉针，4号线——7号线。伤口比它看上去的样子还要更深，两侧的肌肉和皮肤张开，组织红肿，向外翻着——撞击的力度太大了，他肩胛骨没碎成几块儿可真是圣母玛利亚保佑。缝合要用减张线，Jason的丝线是相对光滑的那种，看来还要多打几个绳结。可吸收的肠线缀不住伤口，所以他过几天大概还会到这儿来，Jason想——伤口在他右手够不到的地方，拆线一样需要帮忙。

细针引着黑色的缝合线穿透皮瓣。  
专心。Jason告诫自己。专心。  
眼睛和本能仍聚焦在伤口上，剩下的思绪却抑制不住，最终还是徐徐朝着回忆滑去。

Dick还在喋喋不休些什么，但是Jason一个词都没听进去。  
他看到Dick嘴唇开合，吐出音节——他唇峰左侧的位置有一道浅浅的白印，那道印子会随着他说话时嘴唇的动作而移动——那里是道贯穿伤来着，从外面和从里面加起来一共缝了十几针（十三针还是十八针来着，记不清了）。阿福的缝合技术很棒，那道浅印儿几乎完全合进Dick明晰漂亮的唇线里去了，不知道他曾受过伤的人不会看得出来，若是加了遮瑕和粉底的话就连Jason自己都会完全分辨不清。  
这时Dick稍稍动了动脖子，大概是长时间保持一个姿势使他感到肌肉酸痛。他的发尾扫过Jason的上臂，把男人的思绪从嘴唇上扯回一点儿来。头发，Jason又想，Dick不怎么留太短的头发，而那不只是他个人审美的原因——他头后枕部有道疤痕，那还是很久以前他刚刚开始做罗宾的时候撞到铁楼梯上留下的。那伤口不深也不长，听他说只缝了三针——但那长度已经足以让他再也留不得寸头。

在伤口缝合进行到三分之一的时候，Jason的思绪已经彻底陷进回忆去了，一发不可收拾。  
他想起Dick手腕上的伤要追溯到他的马戏团经历——关节韧带的损伤要归咎于过早的空中飞人训练和在他还只是个小男孩的时候做的过多的引体向上和其他力量训练，他在高空坠落时执拗地试图用手攀住建筑物边沿而不是先发射抓钩枪的习惯性动作也做出了许多“贡献”——虽然Dick坚持说那是种“快捷、简单、有效的自卫性反射”，然而实际上那除了会在他右手手腕上多安一个痛点而使他在那之后的好几天里都无法握紧餐刀外毫无意义。  
Dick受过的器械伤害大多集中在左侧——处于对他幼年时期在马戏团的表演经历的信任，老蝙蝠没对他进行过多的敏捷和躲避方向的训练；而那些空中飞人的杂技动作（——那些是他战斗动作的基础）又没有刻意保护腰腹的必要性——总之那成了他的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
他的腰骶骨有一节椎骨缺了三毫米的骨尖——那处旧伤来自一个最后被Tim击中，现在仍在黑门监狱里过夜的小喽啰第一次参加黑帮火并时哆哆嗦嗦打歪的一枪——那颗子弹把他那节腰椎震歪了一点儿，至今还留有几度无法矫正的旋转。说真的他没因此失去行动能力而成为第二个坐在轮椅上的蝙蝠洞常客全因为他走运，Jason腹诽，还好现在没人需要担心轮椅相撞。  
他的右胯常会扭到——Dick是右撇子，空翻和腾转全凭右腿蹬地发力。关节的过度使用造成了严重的劳损，他的韧带吃不消，髋关节的积液问题是全家最严重的。那很疼，Jason知道。Dick只是很少提。  
Dick脚踝的陈旧伤在Jason看来完全是他咎由自取——夜翼制服的靴子太过轻薄，虽然轻便，但是承力效果绝比不上军靴——Jason对自己的厚底工装靴十分满意，他的工装裤在脚踝处扎紧的裤脚也能充当护踝，所以他从不需要担心奔跑和跳跃造成的脚踝肿痛，而夜翼的制服更像是层皮肤而非铠甲。优越感使Jason自动忽略了那处陈旧伤存在的原因——Dick是在那场和他进行的追逐战中崴到了关节。  
Dick左手大拇指被酸液浸过——浓度不高，成分无毒，面积不大，处理及时，治疗良好。但那里的皮肤比起右手拇指还是要更厚硬些，Jason在抓紧他手指的时候还是能感觉出很明显的差异。  
Dick很幸运——他不是瘢痕体质，擦破伤和较浅些的割伤差不多无法留下痕迹——这让他制服下的皮肤看起来甚至没有Tim那么吓人（尽管他多做了十年的义警）。他伤口周围红肿的组织总能消炎、长合，变成一道白印浅浅凸起，最后只有在肌肉运动收缩时才会从皮肤上鼓起，紧盯着细看才能看出一点儿痕迹。擦伤和浅小的划伤最后会长出粉色的新皮肤，融进周围的皮肤里，最后一点儿也看不出来。扭伤总会消肿，淤青会逐渐变成黄色，然后消退，一点儿也不会影响他的战斗——无论怎样受伤，流血，折断多少羽翼，蓝鸟最后总会在布鲁德海文或是哥谭或是其他什么地方的夜空里飞起，带着明亮的蓝色的光，翼尖的长羽划破星辰和月光都不能划破的灰雾。  
最后一个绳结打定。

缝合完成了。

Jason剪断缝合线的线头，盯着伤口看了半秒钟。  
他突然感觉心里有点儿不舒服——或许不只是有点儿不舒服。他感觉自己心房里突然涌进了什么东西，粘稠而不明，像是种委屈，又像是种烦躁，又像是种出离悲哀的愤怒，又像是喝多了血腥玛丽的头晕。那东西像种非牛顿流体，一点点地随着他的心跳流进心室，舔舐主动脉血管，在血管末端积聚，逐渐充斥四肢百骸。现在他全身都被那种不知名的感觉占领了，那感觉像是被一团冰冷的火吞噬。他想吼叫，想用力捏碎什么东西，想向着自己的瓷器收藏投掷匕首和飞镖，想出去骑着摩托绕着整个哥谭疯冲上几圈，想去搏击俱乐部打上几圈拳，用上不放水的那种打法。他感觉被撕裂流血又堪堪被手术线缝缀的是他自己的心脏。他心里塞满了不愉快，过多的情绪让他的胸腔鼓胀到像要炸裂，让他的身体随着心跳发痛。但此刻他的脑子又像一片空白一样没有任何成形的思绪。他的语言表达能力不足以描述。  
他形容不出。

——————————————————————————————

或许是因为体力耗尽的疲惫，或许是镇痛药和镇定剂的作用，或许是不知从何而来的安全感安抚了他紧张的神经，Dick后来就靠在Jason肩头睡着了——大概在他缝合到四分之三的时候，他的呼吸和心跳变得完全轻缓而平稳。Dick的头发软软的，发尾微微翘起，倒是真的很像鸟儿在秋天长出的细密的新羽。

大蓝鸟。  
Jason很浅地抽笑了一下，把人打横抱起，放在卧室的床上。他足够小心翼翼，动作足够轻柔体贴，没压到一道伤口或瘀痕，甚至没弄醒他。  
Dick睡得安稳。他舒展的眉头让Jason终于长舒了一口气。心脏终于从不见底的深渊中升腾起一点儿，心跳被重新捕捉给他带来沉重的疲劳感。

Jason想，Jason Todd，现在你该感谢自己，因为你买了张足够大而且足够舒适的床，还准备了不止一条柔软的毯子。  
“G'night, Dickie bird. ”  
他在关掉台灯的时候轻声说。

然后他在Dick身边躺下（Jason发誓他绝不是故意在躺上床的时候让嘴唇擦过Dick额头的，绝不是）。枕头只有一个，现在东道主只能曲肱而枕之。

第二天早上Dick小心翼翼地把自己从毯子里剥出来，又踮着脚尖蹑手蹑脚地抢了套Jason的衣服胡乱套上（那套衣服是Jason故意摆在外面准备着的）。  
Jason枕着自己的右臂一动不动。  
其实Dick把窗子打开道缝隙钻出去溜走时，Jason是醒着的。他知道Dick的每一个小动作，只是没睁开眼睛，又维持了低频的呼吸。

当然，Dick也知道Jason醒着——没有一个义警会在没有使用麻醉药或者镇定剂的情况下对这样程度的扰动毫无反应。  
Dick选择走窗户只是因为他不知道该怎么说再见，但他知道：现在躺在床上装睡的那个人也知道他不知道该怎么说再见，而且他正在纵容自己不说再见。

于是他逃得心安理得。

Dick在身子已在窗外的时候探回头来，用上只有义警们才能听见的音量补上一句“好梦，little wing”。  
Jason枕着自己的右臂一动不动。

但Dick知道那人听见了。

待Dick跳跃离开以后，Jason睁开眼睛，透过窗帘间的缝隙盯着才刚升起太阳的天空。  
与永远被阴云笼罩的夜晚相反，哥谭早晨的天空一直很是漂亮。天色从染着玫瑰红的血橙色开始，经过千禧粉和薰衣草紫的渲染从暖红跳跃成鹅黄，再逐渐亮起，纯粹的蒂芙尼色漾开，最后明亮成透明的天蓝。此刻，那种标志性的天蓝色正映在他湖绿色的眼睛里。  
Jason确认Dick此时已经离开了。他又看了一小会儿天空，然后翻了个身，把另一半空荡荡的床铺上摆着的枕头拽进怀里搂着——枕头上浮着一股刚晒过的干稻草味儿*。他压住薄被，又把脸埋在枕头里，用只有自己才能听见的声音喃喃：

“我爱你，Dickie bird. ”

END——

**Author's Note:**

> *是枕头临时主人留下的气味。
> 
> 下拉获取碎碎念👇
> 
> 这篇短文表现的大概是我对于他俩的关系的一种个人思考
> 
> 把那些溢满的心照不宣的爱都直白地说出口对他们来说太难了，彼此心里明白就好（x）
> 
> 文里Jason的心理活动占了很大一部分，但是勾勒的却是Dick受伤的故事……我想间接地体现那些沉默的关注和Jason多年一来的「表里不一」
> 
> “习惯于让另一个人进入自己的生活”
> 
> 想写的大概是这个


End file.
